Hard Out Here for A General In Between the Lines: A Scene Retelling
by Anomilee1
Summary: A scene retelling of that initial Liv/Jake scene. It's raunchy and what not...I'm not sorry because I honestly went mild here.


A/N: Ha, I couldn't not do it. This is a retelling of that four play scene. I usually do scenes that involve Liv, Jake and Fitz just cause its always fun to make fun of Fitz, but again. I couldn't not do this. It is raunchy, and there is language of sorts, so if you are easily offend abandon ship now. You've been warned. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

(Elevator dings)

 _(Olivia steps off elevator looking for her keys but realizes someone is standing there)_

Olivia: Aw shit!

Let me act like I wasn't rushing to get home. I don't want to look like I've been thinking about this all day. Game face on.

Jake: (raises eyebrow)You're late.

And...the game begins.

Olivia: You knew I was at dinner with my father.

How could you not know Jake. You're living there with him like an eight year old. Which you know I don't like. Fucker. And why are you standing there with your arms folded and your lips pressed. Do you think you're intimidating someone Jacob Hamilton?

Jake:I don't like waiting.

I don't care where, who, or what you were doing Olivia. I say nine o'clock, I mean nine o'clock. And you know that's not my real name.

Olivia: Then don't! Leave!

I don't give a damn what you don't like. If you don't like waiting, then...why are you waiting Mr. Sassy Ass?

Jake (smiles): You really want me to go?

(Laughing his ass off on the inside but getting more turned on by the second)Really? Really Liv? We're playing this game right now? Clearly you still haven't worked out your frustrations and you want me to leave?...and take this dick with me?

Olivia: (Scoffs in contempt before turning and pressing the elevator button) I can't stand your cocky ass. Here, let me help you leave.

Them staring at each other waiting on the elevator.

Jake: *sighs* Okay, we're really playing this game. Okay,let's play then Olivia.

Olivia: (to herself) I'm going to show his ass. Why does he have to be so freaking...ugh! Be strong. You can get dick anywhere.

Jake: *sighs then looks at the elevator then looks back at Olivia* Dra-ma Queen!

Olivia: (still talking to herself): But maybe not necessarily as good. Good dick can be hard to come by. (tries to hold in a pout)

Jake: *smirks when he sees her armor breaking* You know if you weren't making us stand out here in this hallway I could have given you your first orgasm by now.

Olivia: Why is his face so nice...Fuck...I wanna sit on his face. (elevator dings and she breaks eye contact trying to regain some of her strength)Nope, be strong. Damn it Olivia!

Jake: *waiting for her to break* You are really feeling yourself tonight huh?

Olivia looks at the elevator then Jake like STEP!

Jake: *makes nonchalant facial expression* Fine, I'm not going to beg you to take the good dick. Good dick speaks for itself. (walks towards the elevator)

Olivia: (TLC's Ain't Too Proud to Beg start's playing in her head)... Fuck it, dick this good is too hard to come by. (She straddle jumps Jake)

Jake: Yup! What I thought! (Ass grab) Fuuuucccck! Making me wait all this got damn time. Bring that ass here!

Me: (singing) Handprints and good grips all on my ass... Yaaas! Get you some Liv!

Jake: Wait we need to get inside now because your new neighbors ain't used to this shit. They're gonna call the cops and they're gonna show up middle of some good shit. (Turns to go inside but hits the door) Shit, see! If your ass would've been on time the door would've been unlocked already. (Puts Liv back down on the floor) Unlock the door woman!

Olivia: If you would let me! How am I supposed to open the door with your lips still attached to mine. (Pushes him away and turns to open the door) Though if you were really about yours you would have just fucked me up against the door.

Jake: (Starts kissing her neck) You really wanna get fucked up against the door in the hallway Olivia. Cause I can make that happen.

Olivia: (starts panting) We are going to have to because these fucking keys! *Jake hits a spot* Oh, right there.

Jake: Give me the damn keys Olivia! (tries to take the keys to open the door) I'm losing circulation to my fucking balls messing around with you and these damn keys.

Olivia: Bitch! Get off of me!I know how to unlock a got damn door!

Jake: What? You gonna hit me Olivia!...(voice changes from anger to lustful) Hit me Olivia...

Olivia: I'm gonna ride you so good!...(turns to open the door)

Jake: (grabs her hair then starts to suck on her neck) Just make sure you can hold up your end of the bargain. You know how you like to pretend your spine stops working when I do that thing.

Olivia: (upon hearing 'that thing') Shit, get in the latch key! These fucking keys!Why did I put all these damn locks on my door. Stop kissing my neck, I can't concentrate.

Olivia finally opens the door and falls into her apartment and drops everything as Jake stumbles in behind her slamming the door behind them.

Jake: No. The real question is why did you take away my key.

Olivia: You want them back?Earn them.

Jake: I will. Now get over here and back up that shit you've been talking. *pulls her to him*

Olivia:MMmm, I wish I wasn't in love with your cocky ass.

*Kiss*

Jake: Wait...what?*

Olivia: I said I hate you.

*Kiss*

Olivia: I'm gonna hate you so good.

Me: *just getting out the shower and walking it late with a confused, amused, slightly offended, but down for it look on my face* Okaay...what's going on? What are we doing here?

Jake: Get your ass on this piano. (lifts her onto piano) You still owe me this one!

Olivia: (Wraps her legs around him) Just shut up and fuck me.

Jake: *breaks kiss and stares at Olivia* You know, the piano isn't as slippery as I thought it would be.

Olivia: I know, right. This could work! But less talking, I got better use for those lips. Bring your face here.

Jake: I didn't say... *Olivia attacks his lips with hers*

Olivia: Fuck I love you!... But I hate your ass too. *Paws his face*

Jake: What the fuck Liv!

Olivia: Aren't you B613? I thought pain turned you guys on. Stop acting like a little bitch.

Jake: You know what...*snatches her hand away*. I 'm tired of fucking around with your little ass. Give me this pussy. *Pushes the panties aside and dives in tongue first*

Olivia: *about to lose her got damn mind* No, no, I can't lose the first round, not tonight. But fuck...*finds her resolve and rips Jake's face away from its rightful place* You motherfucker... *smiles* you almost had me. But I'm in charge.

Olivia starts trying to gain dominance in the kiss but Jake ain't having it so she slips off of the piano so she can have more leverage because the piano is a little slippery now. She pushes him away so she can get her bearings about her.

Liv: (panting) I'm gonna fuck you so hard *starts taking off coat*

Jake: Oh yeah?... *goes to reach for Olivia*

Olivia:Don't fucking touch me. *hits him with coat*

Jake: Motherfucker! *takes the coat and throws it* You hit me with one more got damn thing Liv!

Olivia: Yeah? What are you gonna do? *Takes gloves off as she stares at him,gauging where he is then trying not to smile because she knows she's stirred him up enough to the point where she's going to get tossed all over the place tonight.*

Jake: Give me these got damn gloves, before you decide to swing them too.

Olivia:*Smirks because she was about to smack his ass across the face with them, but he caught her before she could* She tries to walk away because if they don't make it to the bed soon they probably never will, but her legs still aren't working*

Jake: *smacks her ass with the gloves*

Olivia: (gasps) Mmmm, Fuck...

Jake: Get your ass in that bedroom girl. I'm finna tear that ass up!

Me: Aww shit now!

Olivia: So you do like it ruff... *puts her hand up to paw his face again*

Jake: *snatches her hand away* You're not in charge here, Olivia. I am.

Olivia: Mmm, that's nice that you think that. * continues to reach for him.*

Jake: *pins her to the wall then sticks his finger in her mouth* You got a smart ass little mouth.

Olivia: **I** , am in charge Jacob. *stoops to the ground and grabs his belt buckle* Now give me my dick.

Jake: *takes his jacket off because it's about to go down. But realizes what Olivia is doing and leans on the wall with his forearm in a moment of weakness because the visual and the thought of what she's about to do is getting to him*

Olivia: *undoing his pants* See...I told you. *To his dick* Where are you baby? Mama's come to play... *Grabs his dick*

Jake: Mother..*yanks her to a standing position* What the hell woman! Why you grabbing my junk like that. It's too sensitive, I'm too hard it might get caught in the zipper cause your ass is being reckless with my body parts tonight.

Olivia: *grabs his face, evil smile*What! I would never hurt my best friend.

Me: Go best friend. You betta fuck it up. Best friend won't you. Throw that ass in a circle on him Liv! LOL

Jake: What! Why the fuck you stop me? We're close to the bedroom even if we're not there.

Olivia: *pushes his face away* You want me?

Jake: *Breathlessly* Hell yeah..

Olivia*stumbles towards bedroom*Come and get me, Babe.

Jake: Oh, don't worry.*takes his shirt off* I'm about to tattoo my name on that ass.

Olivia smiles and scurry's towards bedroom as Jake follows after her.

Me:..

….

...

I...I think Liv used to be a dominatrix!

*Bonus*

Later in the show:Liv in the living room wrapped in a sheet and Jake standing there drinking a bottle of water, I'm assuming butt ass naked.

Me: Well they did all that to get to the bedroom and still ended up back in the living room. What the hell kinda activities...? And that big ass bottle of water! Are you dehydrated? Did ya'll do hot yoga in the mean time in between time?

Even later in the show: Abby talking about having dinner at Liv's house.

Me: I hope Abby didn't eat anything off of any of the surfaces in there because I don't think they left a surface untouched. Hot asses!

* * *

A/N: I really don't know how to feel about last night, lol. I feel like... it's fun and healthier than some of the ways they could deal with their issues, but they just seem so lost, but this isn't something they are likely to regret. But it looks fun, like something you would look back on and laugh and then be like I wouldn't mind going through a period like that again, I had a lot of great sex LMAO!

But uughh! I wanna know what they are playing at. They are going after the oval but I don't know why!. I don't think they respect the oval enough just to want it to have it in their pockets. It could be to re infiltrate B613 which I hope its not. I would rather the show just turn into OPA/Rowan/Jake infiltrating and becoming a top power source if not the top power source in the country. And where is Maya Marie! Sigh...I emotionally conflicted about this show, LOL.


End file.
